


i'm scheming (i'm scheming for you)  潜移默化

by ChrisBlue



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sugar Daddy-Esque, but that really just lasts one scene, inspired by that Sugar Daddy Batfleck video making the rounds on twitter, title from a song, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 一切都开始于Bruce开始为Barry买咖啡，请他吃晚饭，还升级了他的制服。





	i'm scheming (i'm scheming for you)  潜移默化

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm scheming (i'm scheming for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620188) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> 警告！作者tag微sugar daddy向，但并无明显提及  
> 保护欲强！Bruce

-z-

 

    一切都开始于Bruce开始为Barry买咖啡，请他吃晚饭，还升级了他的制服。

“你不用担心这些问题，Barry，”Bruce说道，一只手轻轻地放在Barry的后颈，微微晃了晃他，却又不放他走开。而他的拇指则停留在了Barry颈侧的脉搏上。

 

-

 

    一切都开始于蝙蝠侠挡在了闪电侠身前，将他和一群他并不记得是谁的亚特兰蒂斯人隔开。闪电侠完全可以处理好自己的事情，但是抬眼就看见黑色的盔甲和皮革披风依旧给他带来了不小的震惊。这是由蝙蝠侠的好心和善意构成的一堵坚不可摧的墙，而闪电侠从未想过逃出这保护性的阴影。

 

-

 

    一切都开始于Barry从与冷冻队长的交战之中死里逃生，他一路跑到了哥谭，惊恐和肾上腺素带来的效果正在渐渐消失，直到他倒在了蝙蝠洞的地板上，他才意识到自己已经跑了那么远。

    但Bruce在这儿，一边小心地把他扶了起来，一边问着他问题，可是由于血液奔流的声音在他的耳中轰鸣，还有突然感受到的一阵阵疼痛让他听不清Bruce问了他什么。

    “放松，”Bruce在对他说话，这是Barry从耳里的噪音中分离出来的唯一一个词，“我会照顾好你的。”

    然后他感觉到自己身上的制服被人一点一点地脱下来了，然后他听见了流水的声音。

    Bruce慢慢地把他放入了浴缸里，并用一块湿毛巾把正在愈合中的伤口旁的汗水，灰尘和血渍都擦干净了。Bruce的手指轻轻地摩挲过他的头顶和后脑，好检查他的头部有没有受伤，在确定没有问题过后他开始清洗Barry的头发。

    Barry不太确定在这之后还发生了些什么，但是他醒过来的时候发现自己正蜷缩在一条厚毯子下，温暖而又安全，身上穿着一条对他来说有些过长了的睡裤。他听见Bruce的声音某个高处传来：“继续睡吧，Barry。”

 

-

 

    一切都开始于，Barry刚刚走出警局就发现Bruce正靠在一辆看起来贵得吓人的跑车旁等他。

    “真没想到你居然会出现在这里啊，”Barry说道，他的嗓子突然有些发干。

    Bruce的衣着和Barry之前在蝙蝠洞之外的公共场所看见的一样：一件袖子挽到了手肘的衬衫搭一条休闲裤。也正巧和自从被Bruce照顾的那个晚上起，一直出现在他梦里的Bruce一样。

    “有些生意上的事情需要我出席，”Bruce回答，耸了耸肩，“所以就顺路过来了。”

    Barry被激起了好奇心，“你是指的生意，还是其他的业务？”他问道，不自觉地向Bruce靠得更近，假装是因为他想让他们的对话不被旁人听见。

    Bruce长长地叹了口气，说：“不幸的是，确实只是生意上的事情。”然后他的视线越过Barry的肩头，从墨镜的边缘看向Barry身后——不论他到底看见了什么，那都使得他的嘴角向上翘了翘，一脸想要恶作剧的表情，而这是Barry得到的唯一的提示。Bruce突然站直了身子，还向前倾了倾，完全站在了Barry的私人空间里。他侧过头，嘴唇差一点点就碰到了Barry的耳朵，“你的同事们都在盯着看呢，如果你不想让他们大吃一惊的话，现在还有机会退出。”

    Barry往回偏了偏头，他的眼睛正好对上Bruce的双眼，他突然感觉自己的裤子有点紧，然后他的视线又落到了Bruce的嘴唇上，“我为什么要退出呢？”

    Bruce发出一阵低低的笑声，他的手轻轻扶住Barry的腰，把Barry往前一拉，他们就完全面对面了。然后Bruce带着笑意故意在Barry的颈侧响亮地亲了一口，突然有人大喊了一声（听起来似乎是队长刚刚才下班），接着Bruce便直起了身。

    Bruce的笑丝毫没有停下来的意思，他替Barry打开车门，还附带一记夸张的鞠躬。

    Barry坐上了车，队长的喊声也越来越响：“Barry，你他妈的到底在想些什么——” 还有，“Wayne，你要是敢伤害他——” 随着车轮因摩擦而发出的尖叫声，Bruce发动车子驶入了车流。

 

-

 

    这一切都开始于一场恶作剧，最后Barry手拉着Bruce的领带问道：“如果我真的想要这样呢？而不是一场恶作剧？”

    这一切都结束于，Bruce把Barry向后推呀推，直到他的腿触到了床边，然后他把他按倒，附身于他之上，“Barry，孩子，只需你一句话，这一切就能成真。”

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> lof上也有发：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_11b9f30b
> 
> 同好来留言交流呀~


End file.
